


Несколько часов тишины

by Zavrja



Series: Крутые виражи [2]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavrja/pseuds/Zavrja
Summary: Пропущенная сцена к фику Дживс и мальчик, который вырос





	Несколько часов тишины

Бертрам У. Вустер никогда не был самым остро заточенным карандашом в коробке, если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду. Если вам от слов вроде: «Из трубы A за минуту вытекает столько воды, сколько втекает в трубу Б, пролегающую под углом в 45 градусов…» – становится немного нехорошо, значит, мы с вами сделаны из одного теста. И пусть я никогда не был силен по части академической, зато практической сметки и деловой хватки Бертрама в лучшие времена хватало с лихвой. Иными словами, выбить меня из седла нелегко, но в тот момент я был не просто выбит, но еще и брошен на булыжную мостовую и растоптан целым кавалерийским эскадроном.

В голове не укладывалось, что Дживс после стольких лет неизвестности, тоски и боли предстал предо мной во плоти, хоть и в более чем странном обличье. Еще больше обескураживало то, что моя давняя любовная дилемма разрешилась так быстро и так счастливо. Просто удивительно! Лишь вчера я был несчастным червяком, пусть и в форме пилота Королевских ВВС, сути это все равно не меняло. А нынче оказался сказочно богат, богаче, чем все принцы и короли, если простите мне такое вольное обращение с классикой. Оказалось, что, пока я страдал по Дживсу, Дживс страдал по мне, но оба мы, словно слепые котята, тыкались мордочками в чужие – и весьма сомнительные, скажу я вам! – ладони. А что – Дживс, хоть и ходячее совершенство, но тоже человек со всеми присущими человеку страстями и потребностями. Не считаете же вы, что он был девственником? Нет? Ну и слава богу.

Итак, в маленькой деревне на севере Франции стояло утро – настолько раннее, что даже петухи, и те еще не проснулись. В старинном, судя по выщербленной ветрами кирпичной кладке и маленьким тусклым окнам, доме приходского священника царил полумрак. Из небольшой прихожей можно было попасть на кухню, где мы с Дживсом поразительно быстро достигли взаимопонимания и где я потерпел досадное поражение в борьбе с его сутаной, но тут же был вызволен из ее складок и утешен долгим поцелуем.

– Полагаю… Нам будет удобнее в спальне, сэр, – произнес Дживс, слегка задыхаясь.

– Я решительно «за», старина! – прошептал я.

– Или, быть может, вы устали с дороги, мистер Вустер? Хотели бы освежиться? Позавтракать? Выпить чаю?

– К черту чай, Дживс! – простонал я. – Я, по-твоему, сюда чай пить прилетел?

– Действительно, сэр, – правый уголок его губ дрогнул, и я понял, что старый плут просто издевается над бедным Бертрамом.  
– Еще слово, ваше преподобие, и я точно усядусь здесь и буду пить чай до самого вечера. Угадайте, кому от этого будет хуже?

Дживс легонько поцеловал меня в губы, затем, расстегнув молнию моей летной куртки, бросил взгляд на знаки различия и крест «За выдающиеся летные заслуги» на форменной тужурке:

– Глазам своим не верю! – протянул он.

Либо я был опьянен нашей встречей, да так, что на ногах не стоял, либо я впервые в жизни услышал в его голосе неподдельное восхищение. Блуждая ладонями по все еще слишком одетым частям анатомии друг друга, мы двинулись по узкому коридору, миновали гостиную и очутились в опочивальне Дживса. Обстановочка там была, что ни говори, спартанская – узкая койка у стены, старый письменный стол с железной, на вид еще ровесницей дома, чернильницей, такой же древний платяной шкаф и полки с книгами, щедро увешивавшие стены.

Пару минут мы простояли, слившись устами, у койки, затем Дживс бережно уложил меня на эту самую к. Я горел решимостью победить его божественную униформу, которая, признаться, продолжала немало меня смущать. В Оксфорде мне приходилось носить мантию и, теоретически, я понимал, как эту самую хламиду снимать-надевать. Но Дживсова сутана никак не желала распаковываться. Наверное, мешали какие-то скрытые крючки или пуговки, а может, некая высшая сила пыталась удержать нас от грехопадения…

– Как я разумею, неудобство застежек на сутане священника сродни неудобству застежек военных штанов – чтобы служители культа не соблазнялись плотской оболочкой друг друга, – раздраженно выдохнул я в потрясающей формы ухо, каковое вот уже полминуты нежно исследовал языком.

– Ты несправедлив, сын мой, – пробормотал Дживс, на мгновение отрываясь от яремной впадины вашего покорного слуги. – На самом деле, при определенных навыках заинтересованной стороны, избавить от нее объект вожделения совсем несложно…

– Давай тогда сам, старина. У меня с вышеуказанным опытом, как видишь, – полный швах, – заметил я и добавил: – И пожалуйста, заканчивай ты уже с этим своим «сын мой»! Меня всякий раз так и подмывает начать озираться в поисках чертей со сковородками наизготовку! Я хочу тебя больше всего на свете, но… Такое впечатление, что я попал в очередную глупую ситуацию. Фальшивый ты священник или нет, мне кажется, что все это как-то неправильно, приятель.

– Прости, – серьезно ответил Дживс, избавляясь наконец от бередящего мою совесть предмета одежды. – Я постараюсь объяснить тебе, Бертрам, почему я здесь и занят именно этой работой. Клянусь, я не желаю тебе зла. Не хочу ни смутить, ни обидеть. Ты чистая душа, мой хороший. И я действительно не думаю, что любовь двух взрослых людей, любовь по согласию, это грех. Позволь мне…

Легкие пальцы поглаживали мои бедра, губы целовали шею и небольшой участок плоти, выглядывавший из-под расстегнутого ворота форменной сорочки. Мои руки тем временем расстегнули его брюки (благо, тут я пребывал на знакомой территории) и ласкали через белье его член – на ощупь размера он был, что надо.

– Я весь твой… Я люблю тебя, знаешь? – просипел я. Вот теперь эти волшебные слова нашли правильного адресата.

Дживс одним движением избавил меня от брюк, вместе с болтающимся в кобуре табельным револьвером «Энфилд» и белья, спустив все до колен. С собственными нижними этажами он сделал то же самое, не доводя раздевание до логического конца. Потому что в этом случае пришлось бы расшнуровывать мои ботинки, снимать его туфли… в общем, нам было немного не того, если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду. Дживс взял в руку оба члена, свой и мой, и я едва не кончил сию же секунду, настолько это было здорово. Я чувствовал его естество в самом прямом смысле этого слова, стонал ему в рот и дергался, как болтающаяся на крючке рыбешка. По моему позвоночнику словно пустили электрический ток, в паху было жарко, как в топке, и все, что я хотел – чтобы он продолжал двигать божественными пальцами. Я понимал, что надолго меня не хватит – во-первых, у меня слишком давно никого не было, а во-вторых, Дживс оказывал на меня магическое действие даже когда просто смотрел мне в глаза, я уже не говорю, прикасался ко мне. Тем более, прикасался вот так. В общем, боюсь, моего самообладания хватило минуты на две, после чего я выгнулся, а может быть, даже подскочил самым нелепым образом и излился Дживсу в кулак. Электрический ток умер. Содрогаясь в сладких судорогах, я смотрел на человека, который так долго был для меня недосягаем. Он был все еще в пиджаке и рубахе с крахмальным воротничком католического священника. Прядь темных волос выбилась из идеального пробора и металась по лбу, полуприкрытые глаза сияли яростным кобальтом, губы были сжаты плотно, до бледноты. Через пару минут он дернулся с низким рыком, и пара капель его семени смешалась с моим собственным, растертым по его руке. Однако я сразу понял, что это еще не все. Удивительно, но Дживс продолжал пребывать в полной боевой готовности.

– Ну ты даешь, старина! – удивленно протянул я.

– О… Мне жаль, сэр… Со мной такое бывает. Нечасто, но…

– Он еще и извиняется! – поразился я. – Шутишь, что ли? Это же грандиозно!

Он все еще продолжал ласкать себя – зло и рьяно, вероятно, обидевшись на собственное тело, не пожелавшее подарить своему хозяину долгожданную разрядку.

– Ш-ш-ш, милый, – остановил его я.

Я схватил Дживса за запястье и, мягко отведя немного испачканную ладонь, заменил ее собственным ртом. Его член был большим и твердым, сыроватый запах семени просто-таки шибал в нос, и я застонал, только представив, какое наслаждение мог подарить мне мой камердинер, если бы я был чуточку смелее и чуточку прозорливее. Я двигался, как заведенный, прекрасно понимая, куда нажать, где что обхватить и в каком ритме действовать, чтобы он днем увидел звезды. Из-за его размера я даже чуть-чуть задыхался, и все равно мне хотелось, чтобы это длилось вечно. И я бы мог длить это, поскольку неплохо подкован в искусстве любви, знаете ли. Я бы мог дразнить его, подводить к самой грани, а потом действовать чуть мягче, чтобы не допустить этого единственного нажима, единственного движения языком, которое прорвет плотину. Мог, но пожалел беднягу. Я дал ему кончить по-настоящему, и он добрую минуту толкался мне в глотку и заливал её самым восхитительным образом, так что в конце концов я не смог принять все и закашлялся. Он отстранился, обнял меня и поддерживал за плечи, пока я не перестал захлебываться. Затем обнял и поцеловал мои веки, из-под которых внезапно полились слезы.

Наверное, я выглядел слабаком, но Дживс не произнес ни слова. Лишь позволил спрятать лицо у себя на груди. Я рыдал, потому что только сейчас полностью осознал, насколько мизерным был наш шанс встретиться снова. И его, и меня за эти четыре года могли убить сотни раз. И хорошо, если сразу. Мы могли скончаться в госпиталях от гангрены, тифа или еще чего-нибудь, столь же жуткого. Могли бы оказаться инвалидами. Остаться без глаз. Без рук, без ног… От мысли о том, что тело Дживса могло быть искалечено просто потому, что джерри открыли бы люк своего бомбардировщика в таком-то месте и в такое-то время, мне стало страшно до тошноты. Конечно, я бы все равно любил его – каким угодно, только живым. Или даже мертвым. Но черт возьми, зачем этим ребятам нужно было начинать кровавую, никому не нужную заваруху? Зачем им понадобились чужие территории, разве им мало было своих?

Успокоившись немного, я вылез из своего убежища на груди у Дживса и, вытирая глаза рукавом, нарушил молчание:  
– Спасибо, что не успокаивал меня, старина. Если бы ты начал, я бы еще не скоро пришел в себя. Прости. Будем считать это промывкой фюзеляжа, – произнес я, пытаясь натянуть брюки.

Дживс остановил меня:

– Не думаю, что носить здесь форму британских ВВС – хорошая идея, Бертрам, – сказал он, словно ничего не произошло. – Я был предупрежден, что пилот проведет здесь целый день, так что приготовил смену одежды.

Он мгновенно обтерся носовым платком и привел себя в порядок. Затем вынул из шкафа пару поношенных коричневых брюк, белую, починенную на локте сорочку и вязаную безрукавку, выложив все это на постели, словно в старые добрые времена. Я мгновенно переоделся, сунув револьвер за пояс. Почти все пришлось впору – небогато, но чистенько. Мою форму Дживс аккуратно сложил в извлеченный из-под койки приземистый сундук.

– Теперь можно и чаю, – улыбнулся я.

Кухня была тесноватой, но уютной. Дживс умелыми движениями растопил дровяную печку и поставил на плиту натертый до блеска медный чайник.

– Примерно через час в баке нагреется вода. Ванную, увы, пообещать не могу, но смыть с себя дорожную пыль возможность будет, – пообещал он, знакомо приподняв бровь.

Я с трудом удержался от желания затискать его прямо здесь. Но у меня имелось дело поважней.

– Ты обещал мне рассказать, как докатился до жизни такой, дружище.

– Действительно, – ответил он, расставляя на чисто выскобленном деревянном столе заварочный чайник, чашки, деревенский хлеб, мягкий домашний сыр и джем в блюдце.

Мне показалось, что он тщательно подбирает слова, поэтому решил немного его расшевелить наводящими вопросами – времени у нас было немного, а я еще рассчитывал улучить несколько минут нежной страсти.

– Старина, мне не нужны твои военные тайны, в конце концов, мне с лихвой хватит собственных… Просто я немного обескуражен.  
Точнее, я чертовски обескуражен! Ты – любовь всей моей жизни, а ведь я о тебе ровным счетом ничего не знаю! Подозреваю, что из-за всей этой шпионской ерунды не знаю даже твоего настоящего имени. Если ты не хочешь говорить больше, чем нужно, не говори. Я пойму. Но дай мне хотя бы какую-то почву под ногами! Если… – я шмыгнул носом, осознавая, что катастрофически близок к новой истерике, – я больше тебя не увижу… Пускай у меня останутся хотя бы воспоминания.

Разлив чай, Дживс аккуратно снял пиджак – жар от печи валил уже довольно ощутимый. Затем расстегнул ворот сорочки и избавился от пасторского воротничка.

– Вижу, он тебе не нравится, Бертрам. Так и прожигаешь его взглядом, – заметил он.

– Теперь понимаешь, каково это – носить возмущающие других галстуки! – улыбнулся я, слегка расслабившись. – Итак, как тебя здесь называют? Зуб даю, что не Дживсом!

– Вы поразительно правы, сэр, – сказал Дживс, пригубив глоток чаю. – Здесь меня называют именем, данным мне при рождении: Жан-Батист Фелисите.

– Не может быть! – ахнул я. – То есть… как? Более английского англичанина, чем ты, еще поискать! И говоришь ты безо всякого акцента! Конечно, я в курсе, что ты знаешь и французский – помнишь, как нас прибило к берегам Франции и ты бродил по пляжу, выясняя, где мы очутились? Будто не с нами было… Гм… Прости. Так что с именем?

Дживс слушал мою тираду, не произнеся ни звука. Похоже было, что он подбирает слова для дальнейшего рассказа.

– Имя дала мне мать, уроженка этих мест. Отец же действительно был англичанином по фамилии Дживс. Мои бабушка и дедушка приехали в Шербур из Англии в восьмидесятых годах прошлого века. Он был дворецким, она – экономкой. Один из местных нуворишей, владелец судоверфи, предложил им весьма достойное жалование – здесь считалось особым шиком иметь в доме настоящую английскую прислугу. Да и мой отец, тогда еще совсем юный, рос весьма болезненным ребенком, и доктора рекомендовали семье сменить промозглый Лондон на морское побережье. Когда он подрос, то стал пользоваться немалым успехом у противоположного пола…

– Если ты похож на него, то я их здорово понимаю! – не смог удержаться я, жуя второй сендвич с сыром – аппетит у меня проснулся просто зверский.

– Действительно, внешне мы похожи, – признал Дживс, и в его голосе почувствовались прохладные нотки. – Но не думаю, что я поступил бы так же, как он, с соблазненной им девушкой и собственным сыном.

– Ох, прости. Я совсем не то хотел сказать. Конечно, ты не такой…

– Когда она обнаружила, что беременна, ей было всего восемнадцать. Отец был немногим старше. Уже через месяц после их короткого романа он кружил голову другой девушке, а моей матери заявил, что еще слишком молод для женитьбы. Ее звали Элиза Фелисите. Она была гордой девушкой. Семья ее прогнала, любимый – предал, но она приняла этот удар с достоинством. Единственным, кто от нее не отвернулся, был священник прихода в Сент-Мер-Эглиз. Он дал ей приют в своем доме…

– Этом самом доме? – уточнил я.

Дживс кивнул.

– Да, в этом самом доме. И до шести лет в какой-то мере заменял мне отца.

– Почему – до шести?

Мать устроилась на работу в городе, от зари до зари трудилась на фабрике. К сожалению, она приезжала ко мне лишь по выходным, но она очень любила меня. Однажды на улице ее сбила гужевая повозка. Травма оказалась тяжелой. Какое-то время она пролежала в больнице, а потом умерла. Ей не было и двадцати пяти…

– Мне жаль, старина, – произнес я. – Я хорошо понимаю, как это – остаться без родителей в таком возрасте. Значит, тебя воспитал священник?

– Не совсем так. Отец был беспутный малый, но бабушка его любила просто-таки болезненно. Как свидетельствует мой жизненный опыт, подобные примеры нередки. Она понимала, что он вряд ли когда-то остепенится и одарит ее, так сказать, официальными внуками. Бабушка неоднократно пыталась сблизиться с моей матерью, предлагала ей всяческую помощь. Но, как я уже сказал, мама проявила гордость и не желала иметь с Дживсами ничего общего. Когда она умерла, бабушка, ее звали Мэри-Энн, забрала меня к себе – деда к тому моменту уже не стало, а отец пропадал где-то на заморских территориях, он так и не вернулся домой. Бабушка и раньше любила меня, так сказать, заочно. Но увидев, что я точная копия ее сына, она стала звать меня Реджи, словно время можно было повернуть вспять. Жан-Батистом меня называли в деревне, в том числе и преподобный Поль Крезо, который все так же был моим духовником и наставником. До поры, до времени я действительно готовился поступать в семинарию, изучал духовную литературу, прислуживал у алтаря и вообще, долгие часы проводил в церкви.

– Так вот почему у тебя сейчас никаких проблем с этим анту-как-бишь его!

– Именно, сэр, – кивнул он.

– А что же могло пойти не так? Почему ты подался в камердинеры?

– Подростком я начал осознавать, что меня в известном смысле интересуют представители своего пола. Это привело меня в ужас. В портовом городе много чего насмотришься, так что я, увы, понимал, кто эти люди. Извращенцы. Изгои. Мерзкие грешники. Считая себя таким же, я просто не отважился посвятить свою жизнь Церкви. Думал, что недостоин даже переступать ее порог. Стал выглядеть замкнуто, отчуждено. Научился не выказывать никаких эмоций, поскольку постоянно боялся, что меня вот-вот разоблачат, и Мэри-Энн, которая так гордилась мною и которую я и сам полюбил всей душой, выгонит меня из дому. Юношеский максимализм, конечно, – вздохнул он. – Не думаю, что она поступила бы так. Да и любовь, даже не имеющая права звать себя по имени, — это все равно любовь. И грехом она быть просто не может — увы, к этому выводу я пришел уже в зрелом возрасте, когда менять биографию стало уже поздно.

– А потом началась война, да?

– Да. Пришли немцы. Впрочем, город за годы войны несколько раз переходил из рук в руки. Порт – важный стратегический узел, за него противники боролись особенно упорно. Я был мальчиком на посылках в гостинице, где штат горничных возглавляла моя бабушка – к тому времени она уже не работала в господском доме. Мэри-Энн помогала знакомому еще по Англии британскому офицеру – выполняла некие поручения, постепенно приобщив к этому делу и меня. Бабушка умерла уже в конце войны. Узнав, что я больше не собираюсь быть священником, она взяла у меня обещание, что я возобновлю семейную традицию, вернусь в Англию и стану, как дед, дворецким. С документами и британским подданством проблем не возникло, меня взяло на заметку соответствующее ведомство, а решение записать себя Реджинальдом Дживсом я принял сам — отчасти потому, что хотел начать новую жизнь на новой родине, отчасти из-за того, что надеялся найти родственников.

– Вот это история! – воскликнул я. – Похлеще любого остросюжетного романа! Ну, свое обещание, данное старушке, ты сдержал, так ведь?

– За исключением того, что стал не дворецким, а камердинером, – кивнул он. – Все же камердинер не должен руководить всем домашним персоналом и вовлекаться в кухонные интриги. Он обладает куда большей свободой и отчитывается только перед своим непосредственным нанимателем. Не привязан к дому, имеет возможность путешествовать...

– В общем, как ни крути, козырей больше, да, приятель? – улыбнулся я.

– Действительно, – произнес он, с легкой полуулыбкой отодвигая чашку с остывшим чаем и вовлекая меня в чертовски приятные объятья. – Особенно если посчастливится стать личным джентльменом такого джентльмена как вы, мистер Вустер… Я удовлетворил ваше любопытство, сэр?

– Как сказать… По правде говоря, я все еще считаю тебя закрытой книгой, старый ты трюфель. Но это уже лучше, чем ничего, так ведь?

– Я верю, что у тебя еще появится возможность узнать меня лучше, Бертрам, – произнес он, прежде чем запечатлеть на моих устах долгий требовательный поцелуй.

Он мягко поднял мои руки и стянул через голову жилетку – для этого пришлось на секунду прервать поцелуй – затем расстегнул сорочку и тронул рукой большой жестяной бак, висевший под потолком.

– Вода нагрелась, – объявил он, – позвольте помочь вам с омовением, сэр.

– Ох, Дживс, – произнес я с досадой. – Ты правда хочешь видеть мои голые мощи? Боюсь, молодой хозяин здорово отощал на кормежке Его Величества.

– Не думаю, что меня это разочарует, – промурлыкал он, проведя ладонью по моему впалому животу. – Пойдем, умывальник направо по коридору.

В умывальной комнате имелся кран над железной раковиной, рядом с ним стояли ведро и объемистая лохань с ковшиком. Пока я расставался с остатками своего облачения, Дживс живо наполнил ведро и поджидал меня с ковшиком наготове.

– Вы великолепны, сэр, – восхищенно протянул он. – Именно таким я вас и представлял.

Немного смущенный таким вниманием, я неловко переступил через бортик лохани. В паху у меня стало явственно теплеть. Дживс осторожно вылил мне на макушку пару ковшиков восхитительно горячей воды, вооружился куском мыла и намылил поочередно все части вустеровской анатомии, уделив особое внимании нижним этажам. К тому времени, как он смыл пену и отдраил меня до скрипа, мой член в его ладони уже пульсировал и изнывал от желания.

– Позвольте вернуть любезность, сэр, – прошептали его губы, прежде чем сомкнуться на моей плоти.

Я и раньше не раз говорил, что Дживс – гений. Это касалось и его откормленного рыбой мозга, вмещавшего в себя огромный арсенал знаний из разных сфер жизни, стихотворений и цитат, а также гибкости его ума, который уж точно не спасует перед какой-нибудь там задачкой о трубах А и Б. Но я и в самых дерзких мечтах не мог себе представить, что испытаю на себе его гениальность и по любовной части. Он был невероятно хорош, но мне вовсе не хотелось, чтобы все снова закончилось слишком быстро. Я аккуратно придержал его за макушку и с сожалением выскользнул из его рта. Затем, опершись о его плечо, вылез из лохани. В воздухе, на боевом задании у меня координация что надо. Однако в данной ситуации я не ручался, что не оступлюсь и не рухну на пол, перевернув двадцатигаллонную бадью.

Притянув к себе Дживса, я прижался к нему, полностью одетому, своим разгоряченным телом – если в умывальнике и было немного прохладно, я этого просто не замечал. Я целовал его, возбуждаясь еще больше от собственного вкуса у него на губах, а мои руки в это время на удивление ловко расстегивали его брюки.

– Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Реджи? Я сделаю все, что попросишь, – задыхаясь, пообещал я.

Я слегка сжал его член, такой же раскаленный, как и мой собственный.

– Плюньте на ладонь и отымейте меня в задницу, сэр. Прямо здесь, – выдохнул он.

– Ты действительно этого хочешь?

– Больше всего на свете, – пробормотал он, переступая через брюки и бросая на пол сорочку.

Тут, надо сказать, я остолбенел. И это было весьма приятное остолбенение, если позволите так выразиться. Я подозревал, что Дживс должен быть здорово сложен, но то, что моим глазам предстанет самый настоящий греческий бог, я, конечно, не думал.  
– Это что... Все настоящее, что ли?

Я настолько опешил, что неверяще провел пальцем по рельефному прессу, погладил бицепсы-трицепсы — я не силен в этих обозначениях, но выглядело его тело, что и сказать, впечатляюще.

– Одна из негласных обязанностей приходского священника, что-то вроде общественной нагрузки – организация спортивной жизни своей общины, – улыбнулся Дживс. Похоже, моя реакция ему польстила. – Тренирую детей. По средам и пятницам – бокс, по понедельникам и четвергам – футбол. К тому же физические нагрузки издавна считаются лучшим спасением от известных соблазнов...

Не произнеся больше не слова, я опустился на кафельный пол и стал жадно ему отсасывать. Затем облизнул хорошенько палец, и он легко скользнул в его жаркое отверстие. Дживс выдохнул сквозь зубы и стал насаживаться на палец. Я не стал себя долго упрашивать, добавил к первому пальцу второй, а затем и третий, хотя в этом не было особой нужды – я чувствовал, что он готов принять меня целиком хоть сейчас. Я встал, и Дживс слегка выгнулся, упершись ладонями в стену. Как и советовал Дживс, я плюнул на ладонь – другой смазки под рукой все равно не было, — увлажнил себя по всей длине и без особых усилий проник в него, двигаясь сначала медленно, а потом все быстрее, лаская при этом его член. Он не стонал, ничего такого, лишь дышал, как молотобоец, и подавался назад, пытаясь заполучить каждый миллиметр моей плоти.

– Люблю тебя... Люблю тебя, – шептал я, как заведенный.

Я толкался в него изо всех сил, оттягивал собственное наслаждение ради того, чтобы на сей раз он оказался первым. Уж не знаю как, но у меня получилось. Он затрясся и с тихим всхлипом кончил мне в руку. Я пришел к финишу вторым и никогда не радовался подобному обстоятельству так сильно, как сейчас.

Я хотел любить его до конца моих дней. Просто быть рядом. Видеть его. Прикасаться к нему. Заниматься с ним любовью, пускай даже тайно – ради этого я был готов сбежать хоть на необитаемый остров. В голове промелькнула крамольная мысль: а может, послать все к чертовой матери – мою и его службу, армию, разведку, церковь, партизан, немцев, англичан, французов – и исчезнуть? Ведь самолет стоял во дворе церкви. Пропали и пропали... В конце концов, имеют люди право на счастье или нет? И, конечно, я понимал, что никто из нас не способен на это. Мы руководствовались иными соображениями, нежели любовь, счастье, забота о собственном будущем. Это было, как сказал бы Дживс, ирригационное или иррациональное… не знаю, как правильно, потому что я бы сказал – попросту, глупое соображение. А именно, чувство долга, о которое разбивалось все личное. Долга перед своей страной, как высокопарно бы это ни звучало, которая ждала нас с победой. Долга перед тетей Далией и дядей Томом, которые остались там. Перед всеми ребятами на передовой и перед ребятами в братских могилах. Долга перед собственной совестью, раз уж на то пошло. Уверен, Дживс думал так же, иначе его бы просто здесь не было – в местах, где прошли не самые безоблачные годы его жизни, и он не стал бы ежедневно рисковать своей жизнью, помогая подпольщикам в фальшивом обличье.

Я не стал даже предлагать. Просто молча поцеловал его, дал привести себя в порядок и позволил снова отвести в спальню. Я, разумеется, не желал попусту терять драгоценные часы, которые можно было провести вместе с любимым, но усталость брала свое. К тому же, Дживс был прав – перед полетом домой мне просто необходимо было отдохнуть. Он уложил меня на свою койку и укрыл одеялом. Как ни хотелось мне обнять его, пригреть, заставить никуда не уходить, я все же понимал: он должен бодрствовать и приглядывать за джерри. Хоть, по его словам, в деревне их почти не было, однако гарантий, что к нам на огонек не забредет целый взвод вооруженных до зубов гостей, не мог дать никто. Я проспал до вечера. Мне снились необитаемый остров, белый песок, мой обнаженный камердинер и тишина. Такая долгожданная, драгоценная, выстраданная тишина...


End file.
